Kumoderan
is a spider like kaijin that appeared in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Poisonous Spider Phantom (毒蜘蛛怪人 Dokogu Kaijin) Stats Height: TBA Weight: TBA Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter Original Kumoderan was a kaijin sent by Demon to steal a space bacteria Delon from the Institute of Space and Astronautical Science. After Yuji defeated some Devila, he found a special briefcase containing Delon bacteria samples for a bio-weapon Demon intended to use on Earth. Soon Lily also arrived. However, Kumoderan appeared and fired webbing at them. Testuo arrived and Yuji threw the briefcase to him but a Devila grabbed it first. Kumoderan tried to web Tetsuo, but he shot him with a gun, making him retreat. Later on, when the three Fighters defeated the Devila who took the briefcase and retrived it, they suddenly found themselves in a net that Kumoderan made and he then appeared in front of them as he laughed and gloated about his success and then took the briefcase that was so important to the heroes. With that in tow, the kaijin left with the briefcase and took it to Demon's lair, but that Devila who took the suitcase had previously collided with a pastor who had a similar suitcase, and took the wrong one. After a series of fights between SAT and the Devila, Kumoderan ended up with the wrong one and became furious. The kajin then appeared yet again as he captured Tetsuo with his webbing then jumped up and landed towards Yuji, who had the briefcase the former wanted and launched his webbing at the fighter who then began to fight Kumoderan for it. Together with Tetsuo, who escaped, Yuji managed to hold his own against Kumoderan and kept the briefcase away from him and it was eventually caught by Atsushi. The kaijin then ran from the fight after a while, went after the true owner of briefcase, took the briefcase from him and left. Kumoderan appeared again when he ran into Lily in Demon's lair when she went in there to retrieve the other briefcase who then ran off with both cases. She managed to keep them out of harm's way by fighting Kumoderan on even terms until Tetsuo showed up to help her and the two of them transformed into Green Fighter and Orange Fighter respectively. The two of them were able to hold their own against the kaijin even when he took one of the briefcases from them. Red Fighter then joined in on the fight, making it more unfair for the kaijin, and after a short fight, Kumoderan tried to run off with the case, but he was later confronted by the recently merged Triple Fighter who, after a short fight, managed to defeat him by making explode after hitting him with a Triple Kick, but not before he yelled out Demon's name in anguish. Revived Later in the series, because Demon used up much of his resources during Barbeeboo's all out attack, Demon resorted to reviving Kumoderan together with Black Killer and Black Thunder. They were released from their cocoon by the Devila on Demon's orders as part of his latest plan and then the three of them teleported outside and re-revealed themselves to the Fighters and the world. After that, they teleported away and ended up back in Demon's lair where they received their latest orders from him to get rid of the Fighters and then went off to see that plan in motion and revealed themselves in front of Yuji and Lily as they were dealing with a bunch of Devila in a field and merged to form the kaijin, Blooder. After fighting and defeating Yuji, Blooder defused back into Black Killer, Black Thunder, and Kumoderan after suffering the stress of being fused together and then teleported away back to Demon's lair where they were preserved and left the Devila to do the work for them until the time was right. When the time was right, Demon ordered the Devila to re-revive the three phantoms and then all three of them left the lair once again and once they went back out into the field, they recombined into Blooder. The fused kaijin later defused back into Black Killer, Black Thunder, and Kumoderan after suffering the stress of fighting Yuji and Tetsuo while fused together but they quickly fused back together after having the Devila shoot them with a special gun. In the end, the fused kaijin got killed by Triple Fighter's Triple Kick. Powers and Abilities *Poisonous Thread: Kumoderan can spit and throw silk webbing to trap opponents. *Flight: Kumoderan is capable of jumping into the air and flying to escape from opponents. Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Demon Phantoms